24fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Méchants du Jour 6
Ceci est la liste des personnages qui ont été des antagonistes pendant le Jour 6. Fayed terrorist cell *'Abu Fayed': Chef des terroristes **'Gen. Mohmar Habib': An influential sponsor of Fayed operating from their Middle Eastern country. **'Darren McCarthy': Employee of defense contractor Elegra Global who was active in ensuring that Fayed's suitcase nuclear devices would function properly. ***'Rita': La petite amie de McCarthy qui a tué Darren dans le désir d'avoir les millions de dollars. Elle a été tué par les hommes de Fayed. **'Samir': Un des subordonnés terroriste de Fayed. **'Nasir': Un des subordonnés terroriste de Fayed. **'Omar': A terrorist mole planted by Fayed in the camp of Hamri Al-Assad, who discovered and killed him. **'Masheer': A suicide bomber who blew himself up to prevent capture by Jack Bauer and Hamri Al-Assad after Assad ceased his terrorism. **'Hasan Numair': Un terroriste et un ingénieur de bombes nucléaires. Il s'est martyrisé lui-même en amorçant une des bombes nucléaires à Valencia plutôt que d'être capturé par les forces des Etats-Unis. **'Ahmed Amar': A young undercover terrorist loyal to Fayed. **'Halil': Trusted terrorist associate of Fayed. Russian Cold War revenge terrorist cell *'Dmitri Gredenko': Provided Fayed with five suitcase nuclear devices. Attempted to use Fayed and his cell as pawns in his own conspiracy to pit the U.S. against the Middle East. **'Victor': Piloted the drone loaded with a nuclear device aimed for San Francisco; killed by Jack Bauer. **'Mark Hauser': Hired by Gredenko to provide classified information. Used his autistic brother Brady in his illegal activities. *'Anatoly Markov': Russian consul. Conspirator with Gredenko in Day 6, and with President Charles Logan during Day 5. **'Vasili': Agent at the Russian consulate loyal to Markov. BXJ Technologies cover-up *'Phillip Bauer': Founder of BXJ, father of Jack and Graem. Killed Graem and threatened Jack; later supplied the Chinese with information to allow them to infiltrate CTU. Phillip agreed to repair the FB Sub Circuit Board in exchange for his grandson and passag to China. He has currently, it seems, turned his back on Cheng and has made a deal with Noah Daniels, to turn over the board in exchange for Josh and safe passage to the country of his choice. *'Graem Bauer': Primary conspirator in Day 5. Interrogated by Jack Bauer, then secretly murdered by his father Phillip in Day 6. **'Kozelek Hacker': A subordinate of Phillip who kidnapped Marilyn Bauer. Was captured by Jack, whom he led to Phillip and his hostage, grandson Josh Bauer. **'Liddy': Employee of the Bauers who worked to cover-up the Bauers' illegal activities. Wayne Palmer assassination attempt *'Reed Pollock': White House Deputy Chief of Staff, under Tom Lennox, co-conspirator with Carson. *'Bruce Carson': Private-sector businessman and bomb-maker with a vested interest in Wayne Palmer's death. Chinese operatives *Cheng Zhi, head of security at the Chinese consul in L.A. during day 4, abductor of Jack Bauer at the end of day 5, and associate of Graem, Phil, and the conspirators of day 5. His current position in the Chinese government is unclear. Cheng's aim in day 6 was to use Audrey Raines, whom he had captured, to pressure Jack in to giving him an FB Sub-Circuit Board from one of the Russian suitcase nukes, which would give the Chinese access to Russian defense information. *Zhou Yong, a Chinese mercenary hired by Cheng Zhi to attack CTU and kidnap Josh Bauer. *Cheng's Operative: Technician working for Cheng during day 6. Expressed reservations about Zhou's mercenary group's ability to carry out the CTU raid. Russian spy ring *Mark Bishop: a lobbyist romantically involved with Lisa Miller, due to her access to Noah Daniels. Unknown to Lisa, Bishop was downloading state secrets from her PDA and supplying them to the Russian government. *Nikolai: a Russian intelligence agent whom Mark Bishop provided information to. Note *Marcus: Hired by Fayed to build suitcase nuclear device components for large sums of money. His awareness of the actual terror plot was never made clear. *Bryce Moore: A name found on Graem's cell phone which was deleted by Phillip; unknown significance but possibly the name of a conspirator. *Lisa Miller: while not technically an antagonist, unknowingly supplied Mark Bishop and the Russians with sensitive information. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages du Jour 6